leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draven/Strategy
Skill Usage * Above all, it is important to remember that while mastering use and catching of in conjunction with is key to maximizing damage output, he will still deal carry damage without these skills available. Positioning is the most important goal for any player. * will fall differently depending on movements right before it hits. ** If stands still, will fall directly on top of him or to his immediate left or right. *** This effect can most easily be achieved by pressing 'S' on your keyboard after attacking, which will cause your Champion to stop all current actions and prevent him from starting new ones, making him stand still. This is also very useful to stop Draven from thowing his second axe, making it easier to maintain 2 stacks. *** This is the easiest way to make use of during a teamfight, though positioning is still priority. *** Draven doesn't need to stand right in the center of the marker to catch the axe; Just a step or two in the right direction is sufficient if he was standing still when the axe connected. *** By default the backtick/tilde key (`~) will prevent Draven from attacking minions, allowing you to catch axes that would otherwise be blocked by minions or mosnters. ** If moving, will lead ahead of selected direction. *** For example, throwing an axe and then immediately moving backwards will cause the axe to land behind Draven, making harassing much safer. *** Be prepared to compensate your movements in order to catch your , as this effect will not always be perfectly in sync with your movement speed. *** Similarly, you can throw an axe and immediately move towards a bush to make harassing safer. ** If Draven has 2 axes spinning and on cooldown, he can guarantee procs on his first 3 attacks in a fight, and has a high chance of catching at least one to refresh even if stunned (or flustered). * Much like any other global or long range ability, can be used to secure kills, steal objectives such as , and clear large creep waves when available, all within safety. ** Remember that will begin returning to the moment it strikes an enemy champion, including unintended targets. ** With timing and practice, you can cause to quickly strike an enemy twice in succession by recasting the spell after having thrown it. This will help prevent your enemy from dodging the return portion and the additional damage. * is a stacking passive, meaning that every single or critical strike will apply the full damage over the given duration regardless if the target is already under the effects of . This makes encounters with battles of attrition. * has multiple uses - from setting up a chase on an enemy, preventing a chase against you, denying ganks, and causing overall disruption to enemy targets. ** Due to the 'knockback' applied to enemies hit by , it can and will cancel enemy channeled spells such as , , and . It will cancel if he is hit while channeling. It can also cancel some gap-closing skills like and . It can also stop if thrown directly into it. It can break . * has many flexible applications both in and out of combat that allow to make use of it in a variety of ways, along with being a simple movement and attack speed steroid. ** 's primary purpose is as a chasing tool. By leading and catching and continually refreshing movement and attack speed bonuses, you can easily overpower and catch up to your targets. *** Bounce, lead, and catch off of minions or neutral creeps when chasing out of range targets in order to refresh . *** To quickly close a gap on a target, activate within a moment before catching . This will give you the movement speed bonus from the first activation, and will make available again for another immediately. ** can be used to help catch your as they fall, or, alternatively, it can be used in order to strike enemy Champions with for harassment. ** Using can help you return to lane quicker if needed. With , this can be spammed infinitely without worry. ** Quickly striking engaging enemies with and catching the ricochet during an escape scenario can allow you to refresh constantly in order to avoid a direct engagement by kiting and possibly turn the tide of battle. *** Care must be taken not to enter range of Champions with targetable gap closers, such as or , as this may easily get you killed. * Stay wary of enemy turrets if you have struck a Champion near the range of one. will always apply for four seconds, as well as critical strikes. This means moving into turret range as the damage ticks will cause it to immediately target you. * will deactivate if has not attacked an enemy after a certain amount of time (Approximately 6 seconds). However, this will be refreshed if attacks a turret or inhibitor, though you will not be granted the extra damage. ** It will also refresh if you reactivate , even if you have both axes active already. * can be deceptively powerful at melee range, as his will ricochet to him more often, giving him the extra damage from it, as well as easy activation of his , maximizing damage potential. ** If everything goes wrong, can still use and to escape. * can easily and quickly take down objectives with use of his steroid abilities, and . ** Against and , use a single to apply extra damage, and catch it in order to continually refresh the use of for its potent attack speed steroid. ** Bounce off of nearby minions to refresh every three seconds while sieging turrets to help destroy them quicker. * is limited to two at a time. However, if you throw one axe while doing so, and activate again after the attack, you will have three axes, allowing you to 'juggle' them. If catches all three axes without throwing them, it will immediately revert to two axes, with the third axe disappearing. Build Usage * Critical strikes greatly increase damage output by applying against his targets without the use of . Auto attacks with can also critically hit, though the bonus damage of the ability is added on after the critical damage and does not itself crit. can therefore achieve maximum damage by applying multiple stacks of against a target with both and his basic attacks. ** will give an almost destructive increase in damage; even without factoring in critical strikes and more stacks, the AD bonus makes a huge difference with your abilities. An is a solid choice as your first major item purchase as . ** If you buy , that makes an almost required purchase for due to all the stats it provides in this respect, along with the movement speed increase for chasing, positioning, and escaping. *Life steal is a very powerful statistic for to have. As acts as an amplified auto-attack, it will proc the full effect of life steal items from the damage done, giving a large boost in sustainability during laning and combat. ** Investing points into in the Utility Mastery Tree will usually provide sufficient life steal throughout the laning phase. An early will also provide great sustain. ** Since scales so well with increased attack damage, can be an excellent pick-up. * As with most carries, a is essential late-game to counter armor purchases. This is more important for than others due to his purely physical damage output. * Getting can greatly increase damage output by activating multiple times to receive damage procs from . ** Slow procs and the movement speed bonus from make it easier and safer to catch your to reset your and to continue receiving procs. ** When building your , try to get first. makes up for the slow you'd get with , and the speed you'd get with . In addition, each time you activate , you'll do double damage immediately on the first attack. ** Note that does not benefit from ability power, and his base attack damage is slightly low at early levels. This makes getting at early levels a slightly gimmicky option. Recommended Items Countering * damage is purely physical, making armor items a good purchase. ** will help reduce the damage of . ** While will cause to be healed by his life steal percentage of 145% / 155% / 165% / 175% / 185% (Full attack damage + amplified bonus) damage after armor reduction , he will also take 30% magic damage from this 145% / 155% / 165% / 175% / 185% damage from . * marks the location where it will land on the ground; aim skillshots/CC/AoE abilities towards its landing position. This will either result in him not catching the axe, decreasing his damage, or in him being damaged/caught out of position. ** Keep in mind, however, may choose not to walk towards the drop location to bait you into wasting some of your stronger abilities in an attempt to hit him. ** Displacement abilities that knock-back or move position are well worth it, especially if he is doing well. If you do, his damage output drops dramatically. In particular, abilities make him well-suited to disrupt throughout all stages of the game. * You can save your low-health allies from being hit by by throwing yourself into the direction of the axes' path. This will cause the axe to return to instead of continuing to move further. * In a match with two , one can catch the other's axe. Use this trick to deny your opponent the extra axe or prop another . Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5zyGj4Z0Sg&feature=g-u-u Category:Champion strategies